1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a player and a method for processing a file, and more particularly, to a player and a method for processing a file with vector-based format directly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information technology has delivered convenience to our life that it has greatly impacted on all levels of human lifestyle. In the information explosion age, innovative information is continuously expanding. In order to store such information, an optical storage media with great information storage capacity has become a mainstream of the current storage media. Since it is advantageous in its great storage capacity, easy and long preservation, low cost, and durability of data storage, the optical storage media has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage media and become indispensable for storage media. In addition, since both the manufacturing technique of laser photoelectricity products and the compression technique of multimedia are gradually matured, the trend of next generation's optical storage media aims to be thinner, lighter and with a higher capacity. Thus, the DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) having a large storage capacity and the DVD player for playing the DVD are both the most popular products in the market.
Take a DVD player as an example. After a DVD is loaded into a DVD player, the DVD player will automatically play the files recorded in the DVD. In general, a commercial DVD player has various functions such as “fast forward”, “speed rewind”, “pause” and “stop”. Some function like “repeat once” may be added as an option in some DVD players. However, the current DVD player is mainly used in playing video files or music, and both the video files and music are stored as common file formats in a DVD. Such file formats, for example, include WAV file format, MPEG-2 file format, and MP3 file format. The commercial DVD player nowadays does not support the file with vector-based format such as a file with FLASH format.